


Illegal Decisions

by luxeluckylay



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Duncan is overprotective, F/F, F/M, Illegal Activities, Illuminati, Michael is a Tease, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxeluckylay/pseuds/luxeluckylay
Summary: Amber Shepherd and her husband are stuck in the Outpost and are tempted by sin *wink* *wink*Duncan Shepherd and Michael Langdon own me so now I'm writing this lel





	1. Chapter 1

She was lost in the dystopian wasteland. It had been a time when she was one of the richest people on the land. Her status in the political world had scared people. It had forced people into submission. 

It was hard being a black woman and holding such a prominent position. Even though, she wasn't a republican, she caught a lot of heat for marrying one. People didn't understand her relationship with Duncan. It was filled with love, respect, and passion that made her head want to explode.

Duncan had always had this horrible relationship with his uncle and Bill had used his manipulation tactics to get Duncan to create that stupid app. Amber had always disliked Bill, because of the way he verbally abused Duncan. It led to a lot of tense arguments, and tons of scandal.

An incident in a restaurant that ended up with Bill with a plate thrown at his face comes to mind. She doesn't like to think about it. The way the media immediately painted her out to be the "stereotypical angry black woman" disgusted her. It took weeks of her doing interviews to put herself back in good graces with the media, and in good standing with other political figures. 

Her reputation was saved and the world went on. 

Until the world seemed to stop and spin backwards. 

Bill fucking died, Annette wasn't Duncan's biological mom, and both her and Duncan were indicted on criminal charges. For something that she didn't even do! She didn't even entertain the thought of working on that stupid app but here she was about to be carted off to prison! 

She wouldn't make it a day in jail, and everyone knew it. Annette was ten seconds away from having a breakdown when word started to spread that the world was ending. 

Amber was sure that her world was ending, because she was meeting up with the best lawyers to fight her case, but she didn't really listen to Annette's rambling. She was going to rot in jail while Annette would continue to live her glamourous lifestyle with no consequences to her actions. 

Not to mention that her marriage was dissolving more and more every second. Her and Duncan hadn't shared a bed in months, and their communication had dwinded down to nothing. He was the reason she was in this mess, but it was always about him, and his designer clothes, and which lawyer that he could get. 

Annette had appeared at their house in the middle of night, and she was covered in blood. Her beautiful white dress was stained in the crimson substance and she looked so relieved.

Amber could remember screaming for Duncan and he came from somewhere in the house. 

"I did it for you. Everything I did was for you, Duncan."

She looked over at Amber. Her eyes softened when she took in her disheveled appearance. The dark circles under her eyes didn't take away from Amber's beauty and her skin still glowed under the soft lightening. She could understand why Duncan was so intrigued by the up and coming liberal politician. She was short and busty, her skin was a russet brown with a cool rosy undertone, and she was topped with full lips and big brown eyes. 

She looked more like a model than a ruthless politician. 

Annette brushed her hand across Duncan's cheek before she motioned for Amber to come over. 

"The world is really ending, and I sold my soul to Satan so that you would live."

"Annette, do you know how ridiculous that sounds? Satan isn't real and the world isn't ending."

She grabbed Amber's hand and pulled her down. She could smell the younger woman's vanilla perfume and see the faint thump of her pulse from her neck. 

"The Antichrist has risen, Amber, and he's going to end the world!" 

Blood streaked across Amber's silk robe, and she pulled back from her almost stumbling to get away. Duncan caught her and steadied her. This was the most contact he had with his wife in months. 

"Are you high? Duncan, go get her a glass of water."

"I don't need water! When they come for you, you go! I paid $200 million for you to both go when it's time. Work on your marriage that's my last wish. I've seen you two overcome many things, don't let my mistakes ruin you."

Duncan was staring at his wife with a blank expression. 

Amber and Duncan were sitting with their team of lawyers for the last time. They would be going to court for the first time the next day. She was nervous about everything that involved court. What if she said the wrong thing? What if Duncan said the wrong thing? She wouldn't be able to handle if he got years in prison! 

They left the office together and got into the car. The driver greeted them, before taking off down the road. 

"Duncan?"

"Yes?"

"I still love you."

"I love you, too."

The rest of the ride was silent. They were both thinking about their failing relationship, the risk of going to jail, and about the stained white dress of Annette's that had to be burned. His hand had settled over hers during the ride. 

They walked into their shared home with their fingers braided together. Her head was laying on his shoulder when their phones started beeping. 

Annette was waiting at the door with her phone. 

"A nuclear threat alert? This has to be a joke."

"It's time!"

Duncan squeezed her fingers before running off after Annette.

"Mom, this is just some practical joke. Calm down."

"No! I got a call from the Cooperative today, and they said for you to be ready!"

She had four bags packed and waiting by the door. 

_**"Daddy loves you."** _

Amber's eyes widened before she went over to Duncan. Two big trucks pulled into their driveway and men in suits jumped out. 

The newsreporter was still talking when Annette opened the door. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest when they started grabbing their bags. 

"What the hell is going on?"

"We're with the Cooperative, and you're coming with us."

"Neither one of us is going with you!"

Duncan pushed her behind him as the men came towards them. She felt sick watching them grab Duncan and drag him out into that truck. One just grabbed her and pushed her out of the house. 

The last thing she saw was Annette's distressed face and Amber could hear her screams on a loop. 

"Remember what you promised! Save your marriage! I did this for you! I love you, Duncan! Amber, please take care of him!"

They pushed her on Duncan and slammed the doors shut. The alert was still going off when they pulled off. 

They put Duncan and Amber in the same cage when they got to whatever underground bunker.

"Can you tell us anything?"

"It's classified."

She crawled over to Duncan and looked over to see a boy in the cage next to him. He looked as confused as them. 

It was quiet while Duncan adjusted her under his arm, and they held each other in pure fear or panic. Her emotions had welded together and adrenaline was running through her veins. Another girl was brought into the cage below them and the other boy started a conversation with her. 

They told them that they had "special dna".

Whatever that meant. 

It was quiet until red lights started flashing and they could hear an explosion. It rocked the little underground bunker and left them all stricken with grief and confusion. 

 They were all thrown into another truck and carted to another place. Duncan's hand was squeezing her thighs while they were unloaded at another place.

Amber looked around in utter disbelief at what was left of the world. Grey smokey like fog was neverending. It wasn't any trees, any buildings, or any signs of life anywhere. Just a barren wasteland full of radiation. 

Duncan held her steady as they navigated the radioactive field. It was a person in a gas mask with two other people on the ground without masks. They were pleading for their lives and it seemed like with no remorse at all they killed them.

She jumped when the gunshot rang out. She would have fell if it wasn't for Duncan holding her. She turned to him with a look of astonishment, but she could feel the younger boy behind them pushing them forward. They would have to be strong for each other and the two kids that were forced along with them.

They entered the dark place and followed behind the masked person. They led them under a shower of steaming hot water before stripping off the suits. They walked down another hall before seeing a woman in a dress from a different century standing at the end of it. 

"My name is Ms. Venable. Welcome to Outpost 3."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"You look lost."_

_Amber looked over a the guy beside her at the bar. He wasn't even looking at her so she went back to ordering her drink._

_"You know it's rude to ignore someone, right?"_

_"It's rude not to look at someone when you're talking to them."_

_"Are you lost?"_

_"Why do you think I'm lost?"_

_He took a sip from his own drink, and looked at her. He was handsome that was the first thing she noticed about him._

_"You're too pretty to be hanging with these politicians."_

_He spat the last word out like it disgusted him. She was fully intrigued by this man now and sat down beside him._

_"My name is Duncan Sheperd."_

_"Mine is Amber Carson."_

_Her eyes flickered over to the woman at the table she was ditching, but she couldn't find it in her heart to care._

"...and no unauthorized coopulation."

She looked over at Venable, who was standing smug in the middle of the room. Duncan had his best poker face on, but she could still see the anxiety in his lovely face. They were lost. If they left here they would die but they wouldn't even get to have sex here. What's worse? Okay, dying is worse but her and Duncan hadn't had sex in months. She needed a good pounding to help her get rid of this damn headache that wouldn't go away. 

Amber figured that it wouldn't go away now. 

"But they are married. Can't you bend the rules for them?"

Duncan shot Emily a glare for bringing the attention towards them. He squeezed Amber's hand a little tighter when Venable's gaze finally landed on them. Her eyes ran up and down Amber's exposed legs, before she finally looked at him. She lost any interest with him and went back to Amber. 

"Like I said coopulation is unauthorized."

She walked back to the door, and turned towards them one more time. Amber shielded herself behind Duncan to get away from her almost animalistic gaze.

"You know what time dinner is. It's no excuses to be late."

Emily and Timothy ran to their rooms, and she was glad she could breathe. She sat on the bed while Duncan moved around studying the small space. 

"I can't believe that's nothing left."

"I can't believe that they actually ruined the world like that."

"Can you remember how beautiful it was? Remember when we went on that date to that flower field?"

"You were so in awe. That's when I knew I wanted to marry you."

"At that point, I didn't think that I could really marry a guy named Duncan."

"You really thought that?"

"I still associate you with that doughnut place."

"You give me a headache, sometimes."

He came and sat next to her on the bed. His knee touched hers as they both stared at the ceiling. Just this tiny amount of contact made her feel so much better.

_"You're a liberal?"_

_"I thought you knew?"_

_"No, I didn't. Bill isn't going to be too pleased about this."_

_"Are you really worried about your uncle? I'm getting dragged on social media for dating you and you're worried about Bill?"_

_"You don't understand."_

_He passed her the phone and the amount of texts that Bill had sent were astounding. He was sending insult after insult and it seemed like he had no intentions of stopping._

"We should probably get dressed, babe."

"I don't want to. How about we skip dinner and take part in the 'unauthorized coopulation'."

"Amber."

"Fine!"

She pouted as she got off of the bed and went to the closet. It was a purple poofy dress waiting for her and she sent Duncan a shocked look.

"I'm supposed to wear this?! Where are my tits gonna go?"

Duncan turned away from his own outfit to look over at hers. He stared at it for a few seconds before he burst out into laughter. 

"What is so funny, Duncan? This is serious."

 "I think that even in that ridiculous dress you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Smooth talker."

_"I think that you spend too much time with that guy."_

_"Tony? He's my assistant, Duncan. What did you think would happen?"_

_"We haven't had much time together lately. You're always off with **Tony.** You don't make time for me anymore."_

_"Duncan, I was here with you all last night! You're being jealous and I'm not dealing with you right now. I have a meeting."_

_"You always have meetings. You always have Tony hanging around."_

_"I can't believe you're doing this right now! You only care about yourself, Duncan, and I'm tired of this. Get your stuff and get out!"_

_"You're kicking me out, Amber? Really?"_

_"You better be gone by the time I get back."_

She was grunting and squeezing the desk. Duncan was behind her, trying to pull the fabric together so he could button it up. Her tits were obviously winning the fight. 

"Ow! Duncan! My tits are already sore!"

"Hold still!"

He finally managed to slid the small buttons through the slots, and she stood up with a sigh. 

"I can barely breathe."

"It's just for dinner. Then, you can come back and relax and we can talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Us and whatever this means for our marriage."

"Our marriage..."

She twisted her wedding ring and looked up at him. 

"...you don't think that this is too much? Will we get through this? Will we even live through this?"

"We will get through this, and make it out alive. We just have to wait."

If only they knew...

They joined hands and walked into the living area. A group of people jumped up to greet them, and Amber felt overwhelmed slightly. These were some of the last survivors left.

"Who is this new eye candy?!"

"My husband."

The blonde lady backed off almost immediately. Her eyes flashed towards the blond male and he raised his hands to a surrender position. 

Good. 

"Aren't you that politician? The one that stood for gay rights?"

"I sure am."

She smiled at the obviously gay couple that sat on a love seat. She loved being acknowledged for her work. She worked long and hard for everything that got passed under her reign. 

"I voted for you. I was so glad when you won. I didn't like your husband much, though."

His eyes strayed over to Duncan's before he looked back over at her.

"My name is Andre."

Introductions rang out from around the room. She already liked Dinah, because of her vibe. Dinah had a laid-back personality and she could appreciate that. Coco, on the other hand, she could do without. Her attitude and her voice made her steer clear of the blonde. Mr. Gallant was okay but he spent most of his time around Coco. 

"Dinner is served."

The greys placed their plates in front of them, and Amber was eager to dig in. She had barely ate anything since this happened and her stomach felt like it was caving in.

It was a gelatin cube. 

Just a gelatin cube.

Her bottom lip trembled with confusion, and all of the other purples dug into the little cubes.

"They say it has enough proteins to keep us surviving. I don't see how."

The cube had no taste. Nothing. It felt like she was swallowing down a lump of slime. She was very disappointed with this place already. All of this money and for what? This?

She, obviously, wouldn't voice her thoughts because she didn't want to get kicked out. Duncan's fingers were much larger than hers. She noticed that everytime they held hands. His veins were always so prominent and she could remember so vividly sucking on them during their heated moments. 

_"Why aren't you gone? Didn't I tell you to leave?"_

_"You know I wasn't going to leave, Amber. I love you too much for that."_

_She stopped in her tracks and pulled off her blazer. She turned towards him and her gaze softened._

_"You love me?"_

_"Yes! And you act like you didn't know."_

_"Because I didn't know, you asshole!"_

The glass of water was so heavy in her hand. Her thoughts seemed to weigh her down, and make her feel sick. Everything was gone. Her legacy was destroyed within seconds. 

With her legacy was the scandals that ruined her. All gone. They had a fresh start. She was staring at Duncan when the others started yelling about how the song had changed and they were going to get saved. 

The universe had put her and Duncan together for a reason. They had  _survived_ for a reason. His pale eyes were more beautiful than ever under the glowing candle light. It was like they were seeing each other for the first time all over again.

Eighteen months...

It had been eighteen months of the same thing. Nothing about their situation had changed besides the nuclear winter rolling through. 

It wasn't enough fingering and blowjobs in the world to keep people satisfied. Amber could jerk Duncan off five times in one night and he would still be hard. Her jaw was starting to have a permanent ache from all of the sucking she was having to do. 

They were both starting to develop carpel tunnel. 

Gallant was making some big scene when the lights started flashing. Whispers of someone new having arrived gave new hope to the place. Maybe, this person could help them survive because Venable had said they were running out of food. 

Food.

She missed food so much. 

Maybe this new person had another place that was full of food. Maybe her and Duncan could have sex again? Her mind was racing with endless possibilities of what could happen. 

Duncan was a bit more skeptical of the whole situation. Venable didn't mention anything different so why should they believe the rumors? He wanted Amber to stay practical but he loved seeing the excitement fill her eyes. He wanted to ditch this depressing place too, but not at the risk of them dying. 

And then, Venable called them all to the living area. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whom is ready for more flashbacks next chapter and Michael finally making his appearance? I'm excited for the interviews that are going to take place


	3. Chapter 3

"The _stew is Stu!"_

Duncan was standing in front of her in the shower. His hand was wrapped around his throbbing length and her fingers were buried inside of her throbbing cunt. She was so tired of fingering herself. She needed his rock hard dick in her. 

_"You smell so good. I can't get enough of you."_

_Amber turned over in his arms to stare up at him. He kept his nose buried in her neck despite her movements. They were enjoying their first morning together as a couple._

_"You're obsessed with smelling me. It's weird."_

_"You smell so good all of the time. And now you're all mine."_

_"I'm not yours, doofus."_

_"Yes you are. We're still here right? Together? That's how we're always going to be."_

_"Mmm."_

Langdon, the interviews, and the sanctuary. He had given her a new hope about life post-apocalypse. She had been thinking of all of the questions that Langdon could ask them so they would be prepared. 

_The stranger's eyes focused on Venable's as he moved gracefully into the room. His entire energy was overpowering and her heart raced in her chest. He stared at Venable until she walked away._

He watched his cum flow down the drain before he looked back over at Amber. Her hair was curling over her shoulders, her thighs still trembled with the force of her orgasm, and her skin glowed under the candlelight. 

"I love you, Amber."

"You always get like this. I don't understand why."

"I just want you to know."

"I know. Sometimes, you're sappier than a Hallmark Christmas movie."

He gave her the finger and moved to find his discarded clothes. She watched as the water droplets rolled down his body. It was the most intriguing thing she had seen all week.

_"I decide who will go to the sanctuary, and who doesn't. You can all go or you can stay here and die."_

"Did you see Coco after her interview? The poor girl looked sick."

"Can you fault her? Langdon is intense."

"Langdon is just like those spoiled little boys that ran the government."

"Spoiled little boy? Sounds like what you referred to as me when we first met."

"Duncan, you're the spoiled rich guy that got everything he wanted. You're very entitled and selfish."

_A tiny bottle of suicide pills appeared from his jacket. She glanced nervously at Duncan when Langdon left the room._

_"Either we both get into the sanctuary or we die. Together."_

_She nodded and clasped his hand while they walked to their room._

_"Together."_

"My feelings are hurt now."

"You're an assole, but I married you so I deal with it."

He doesn't say anything, because he already knows the situations that she was talking about. She didn't want to elaborate but being with Duncan meant that her own feelings got her...a lot. 

He would disregard her feelings when it came to himself, and their marriage really struggled from that. With Annette's constant babying and the abuse he constantly got from Bill...that didn't help that situation out. 

A grey knocked on the door before poking her head in. 

"Mrs. Shepherd? Langdon would like to see you for your interview."

The walk to his room was a very relaxed one. How many times had she faced men like this? This would be a piece of cake. Her power talk died down when she saw the worried look on Coco's face when she passed her. 

Amber knocked on the door and he pushed it open. The smirk he wore was anything but friendly and she had the urge to get out of there. It had been floating around that Gallant had slept with him and she couldn't understand why. This guy had the worst aura she had ever encountered. Just the way his eyes lazily traveled over her body was enough to be disgusted by him. 

Still, it was a little part that could understand how Gallant was so intrigued by the man. It was something about him.

She wouldn't risk getting any radiation from him, though. He had been out there for how long with no special protection? And she had her husband waiting for her back in their room. 

What was she thinking? She would never cheat on Duncan. 

"Sit,  _Mrs._ Shepherd, please get comfortable. This interview might take awhile."

Amber didn't like the way he emphasized that she was a Mrs. It just didn't sit right with her.

"So before we begin is there anything you would like to say?"

She gaped at him for a brief second but shook her head. This was all a tactic to get her to admit to something. She had nothing to admit, but everytime she had a meeting with her coworkers this question was always asked. Right before someone was wrapped up in a scandal with flashing lights from cameras. 

He pulled out a file with her name on it and looked over it for awhile. Her nerves were starting to get to her. Her thoughts were contradicting themselves and she felt slightly lightheaded when he finally looked back at her. 

"It says here that you are extremely fertile. Yet, you have no kids. Why?" 

She carefully thought over her words.

_"If you lie, I will know."_

"With my career I knew that I wouldn't be able to give my baby the attention they deserved. Duncan is useless to that kind of thing and I didn't want my child to be raised by nannies."

He hummed and wrote something down in his notepad. She felt sweat starting to form on the back of her neck.

"Tell me about your marriage to Duncan. You are happy right?"

_"If you lie, I will know."_

"Duncan and I were going through a rough patch before the apocalypse happened. We still have our moments, but I think that we're good now."

Lie.

The last part was a lie. She had plenty of opportunity to think back on the way Duncan had treated her and it was starting to make her sick. 

"I know that you're lying, Mrs. Shepherd, but I'll be nice enough to give you a pass. Why do you resent him?"

"Resent? I-."

Her voice trailed off and her eyes glazed over. Michael watched with a blank expression, as the woman tried to pull together her answer. She was an...interesting little thing. He could smell her from outside of the Outpost. She smelled liked warm vanilla with a hint of the sweetest chocolate that the world could only dream of producing.

"Duncan is very mean when he wants to be. I'm used to it but sometimes it just gets to me. You know, on my wedding day, when I'm supposed to feel like the prettiest woman on Earth. He-he told me that my wedding dress was ugly."

 Michael didn't even acknowledge that she had said anything this time and she kept going. 

"His uncle got into my face and yelled at me! I took up for him everytime and he just watched! He ju-."

"I really don't care about all of that."

She looked over at him, and Michael felt himself falter. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Big and brown and they held her every emotion. 

"What I care about is why you still stay with him?"

"Where else could I go? It's nothing out there and I'm sure that nobody else would even want me like that."

"Let me let you in on a little secret..."

She leaned in closer to him and his eyes fluttered with the heavy aroma of vanilla surrounding him. 

"Venable would kill Duncan a thousand times if she could even get a glimpse of your tight little pussy."

She pulled back almost immediately. She was dazed, confused, and the heat of the room wasn't helping. She felt intoxicated almost like she had been drugged. 

"Does Mr. Shepherd satisfy you? Sexually?"

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't have married him if he didn't."

"I'm very intrigued by your sexual relationship with him. I heard that you live a very...kinky lifestyle."

She stopped for a second and glanced at the door. She knew that Mallory was somewhere around and hoped that she hadn't heard anything that she had said. 

"Duncan is my dom."

"You're weak."

He stood up and walked over to her. She was shaking with anger, sadness, with what he didn't care.

"You're too weak to leave that imbecile, because you're afraid of being lonely. You need that few minutes of praise to go about your daily life and how pathetic is that? You've settled for nothing. You let your career get ruined by this man and yet you still prance around like you're some type of royal couple. You-."

She shot up from her chair and pushed him back. His mouth fell from the pain of his back hitting the sharp edge of his desk. There it was. That temper that seemed to simmer under the edge of what looks like a calm demeanor. He could feel the rage rolling off of her and he smirked at her.

"Fuck you! Fuck you and your little sanctuary! You don't know me!"

He was sure the other residents could hear her yelling now. Tears were spilling from her eyes and Michael was sure that her corset was going to burst. 

"You might as well give me those pills now!"

"I'm not giving them to you."

Her hands pushed on his door and she couldn't get it open. The hinges of the door shook from the force she was using against it. He liked seeing her like this. It was almost like she was possessed with anger. 

"Open the goddamn door, Langdon. Now!"

He calmly pushed it open and watched as she left. The little grey ran behind her and he could practically see the steam leaving her ears. 

He went back to his desk and powered up his computer. He opened up a new document to send to the Cooperative.

**Amber Carson-Shepherd**

**She has passed my test with flying colors and I will be taking her back to my sanctuary.**

_"Ms. Venable? Could I talk to you for a second?"_

_It was late and Duncan had fallen asleep an hour ago. Amber was bored and she wanted to talk to Venable about the corset dresses. She needed a bigger size, because she was scared of having a nip slip._

_"Sure. Come in."_

_Venable moved her cane so that the girl could across from her. It was quiet as she builded up the courage to as Venable._

_"Do you think that it's anyway I could get a bigger dress? My breasts barely fit in these. I mean, I know that it's the apocalypse and all of that but I would really appreciate it."_

_"I could, but I'm not."_

_Venable sat forward and brushed her fingers over the top of Amber's breasts._

_"I like the view."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to see how Duncan is gonna react


	4. Chapter 4

_**Her hands were tied behind her back with a silk tie. The soft material dug into her wrists. Her mouth was open, stretched to the max, and full of cock. Her tongue was swirling around his shaft. Her cheeks hollowed and she was trying to suck him deeper into her mouth.**_

_**He gently pulled her away by her hair and leaned down. His hair brushed the sides of her face. She was even more beautiful with drool and cum dripping from her mouth.** _

_**"What do you say after I give you my cock?"**_

_**"Thank you, Sir."** _

_**"Say my name."** _

_**"Thank you, Langdon."** _

She woke up from her dream and sat up. Duncan was still asleep beside her. She was breathing hard and her panties were soaked.

Her heart was beating faster than normal and she felt like she couldn't breathe. 

She could still taste Langdon's cock on her tongue. 

The door opened and the devil himself stepped in. His eyes landed on Duncan's sleeping form, but came closer to her. He was standing at the foot of the bed by the time he opened his mouth. 

"Wake up your husband. It's time for his interview."

She glared at him, but did as he asked. Duncan was a deep sleeper and it was almost impossible to wake him. 

"Carson?"

She stopped shaking him when he called her.

"Baby wake up."

"Carson, did you do it?"

"Wake up, Duncan."

"Carrrsonnnn."

He sat up finally and rubbed his eyes. He never referred to her as her maiden name. The fact that he did it when he was sleep was weird. She never spoke about it, because she thought it was cute. 

She glared at Langdon as Duncan got up and finally left. She was anxious about what going to be said during his interview.

"Let's talk about that outburst your wife had."

"She didn't tell me anything about it. She was very pissed though."

"I can't imagine why."

"I'm sure you can. You were the one that made her upset."

Duncan met Michael's glare with confidence. Cockiness oozed from the man and Michael realized that he wouldn't be as hard to break. Like his wife isn't. 

"Your wife's fertility is something that we need at the sanctuary. She's two times more fertile than the average woman."

"I know. You didn't have to tell me that. I was there when she went to the fertility clinic."

Silence wrapped around the dark room as they continued to have their stare down. Duncan wasn't going to back down and Michael wasn't either. 

""If she did get into the sanctuary it would be expected that she reproduces. With anyone."

"So you're telling me that my wife is going to have to sleep with other men? I'm not going to approve of that."

"Not other men. Just you and possibly me."

"You really think that she's going to have sex with you after her interview? That's a great pipe dream that you have."

"Why does your wife resent you?"

"What? She doesn't resent me. If she did I would know."

"You think you're so smart, Mr. Shepherd, but you're obviously blind to how your wife is really feeling. She's probably open to having a new lover."

Duncan laughed and stood up. He pointed at Langdon and smiled like he was with an old friend. 

"My wife is a loyal one, before she walks out of here without me, she said she would take those pills. Have fun with that."

He left the room almost as quietly as he entered. Michael pulled out his computer and added a new log.

**Duncan Shepherd**

**The only reason he is going is because of his wife.**

They all sat around the table. The tension in the room seemed to suffocate the air around them. For once, Coco was quiet and Amber was grateful for that. Everyone had been talking about her meltdown since it happened and she felt so disturbed.

It was like the Bill incident all over again. 

_"I think you're going to get into the sanctuary."_

_She looked over at Duncan who had just walked into the room. She had been staring at a candle since he had left._

_"After yesterday? I won't."_

_"He didn't even interview me. He talked about you the entire time."_

_"My fertility?"_

_"Yes, and that you resent me. And the best part! That if you did get into the sanctuary you'd probably have to have sex with him."_

_"I do resent you sometimes, Duncan."_

_She stood up from the bed. His shoulders had slumped and he was waiting for an explanation._

_"You told me that my wedding dress was ugly. You let Bill yell at me that time. You-."_

_"I didn't know you felt this way."_

_"You did but you chose to ignore it."_

"I am informing you that I have already chosen two candidates to enter the sanctuary."

Coco sent Gallant a triumphant smirk and sat back into her chair. 

"I knew I would get in." 

Michael didn't reply as he leaned up against the table. His eyes landed on Amber's quiet form. 

"Ms. Carson, excuse me, Mrs. Shepherd?"

She didn't remove her stare from the plate. She wouldn't acknowledge his presence. Michael felt frustrated, angered, by her. How dare she ignore him! She spewed curses at him like he wasn't trying to save her life and now she ignores him.

"I would like to continue your interview. I feel as thought things got out of hand, and I would like to give you another chance."

She rolled her eyes, and finally looked at him. They narrowed with annoyance like he was nothing but a mosquito hovering in her area. 

"I told you that I didn't want to go."

"Duncan, I ask that you talk to your wife about reconsidering. She would be a wonderful person to have on our team."

_"I thought that you would be a great addition to our family, but I was wrong! She's bringing shame on our family!"_

_"Oh please, Bill, you've brought enough shame to this family! That illegal app that you're having Duncan make is proof enough!"_

 

 "If it makes you feel more comfortable...I can come with you."

Amber sighed and rose from the table. She walked towards Langdon's office without a word. She was already sitting in the chair by the time they arrived. Langdon shut and locked the door behind him and sat behind his desk. 

"Amber, I do believe that we got off on the wrong foot."

 "At least you're admitting to being an asshole. Unlike someone else in the room."

"You're being immature right now, Amber."

"Shut up, Duncan."

 They stopped talking and she was peering up at Michael. Her eyelashes were wet with tears, and fuck she was the prettiest thing he ever encountered. He could just imagine what her soft lips felt like wrapped about his cock. The look of pure euphoria she would have while he fucked her into his mattress. 

 "I would suggest that you both shut up. We have serious matters to attend to."

He had their full attention then. She was fidgeting with the lace on her dress while her  _imbecile_ glared at him. He was tired of Shepherd interrupting his time with Amber. The scent of vanilla was polluting the air and he could smell the tiniest hint of chocolate.

Michael wondered if she knew what she was. She couldn't have known, because she would have been noticed. The unnatural pull that everyone has towards her. 

"I think that you would be the perfect candidates, but you would have to earn your place."

"Me becoming a breeding toy, right?"

"Please don't refer to yourself like that. You are so much more."

"You're just trying to fuck my wife! I see what this is!"

"Duncan! This is not what's going on! He's not trying to have sex with me!"

Michael rose from his seat and grabbed the soft skin of her arm. She came with him without any hesitation. He laid her out on the couch and beckoned Duncan over. 

"Straddle her, Mr. Shepherd."

"What the fuck is going on here? I didn't sign up for this."

"You did when you walked into that door."

She was staring at them. Her gaze was lustful, her full lips parted, and she had spread her legs. She was so eager for the taking that she didn't really care who climbed between her legs. She was so fucking horny. 

 A pink haze seemed to fill the room and the smell of vanilla was almost suffocating.

"Duncannn..."

His name spilled from her lips in a whine. Her hips pushed off of the couch,  _begging,_ for someone's cock. 

Duncan's eyes glazed over and he stumbled over to his wife.

Michael had encountered several succubi in his rather short life. She was the first one he had ever met that didn't know about her powers. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the worst headache ever and I've been trying to work on my stories so if this wasn't as good I'm sorry about that!

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I want to continue this it's just an idea that's been floating around in my head so here it is also it will definitely be more dialogue and Duncan and Amber scenes next chapter I just wanted to get most of the back story done but I hope you enjoy! Going to work on Nanny 2.0 now


End file.
